Some Days
by The Golden Na'vi
Summary: Gift drabble for innera over at dA. Sakura is on a mission with Naruto and is having a pretty bad day so far. Then they get ambushed. Let's just say it's the straw that breaks the camel's back. Please read and review, thanks!


The air rippled with the searing heat of the sun beating down upon the desolate dirt road which was currently at the point of being able to melt through the sandals of the two lone shinobi walking upon it. The sun had no mercy whatsoever for the two weary travelers that were currently victims of its scorching gaze. A spiky blonde head, with the spikes already withering due to the extreme heat of the summer day, bobbed up and down along side a shorter pink one, which was practically trembling with rage.

"Sakura-chan." The young man said weakly. Their water had run out thirty miles ago, due to the fact that the night before, he had used most of it to make some instant ramen.

"Sakura-chan." The pinkette just kept walking, not even sparing a glance to the blonde jinchurriki next to her.

"SAKU-!" The rose haired girl turned suddenly to gaze venomously at her companion. The young man withered even more under her vicious stare.

"What the HELL do you want, you idiot?" she shouted. Her chest was heaving up and down, due not only to walking a long distance in the heat, but also to the rage boiling inside of her.

"Sakura-chan, what's your problem? You haven't talked to me since we finished the mission…" He said pitifully.

"Hmm, well let's see. I'm thirsty, thanks to you because you used nearly THREE QUARTERS of our water supply to make some instant ramen that you wouldn't even SHARE, I'm hot because I've been walking in this unbearable heat all day, once again thanks to you, since you pissed off the guy that was oh-so-generously giving us a ride on the back of his cart, you FLIRTED with the princess we were supposed to be escorting, I'M ON THE RAG, and on top of that I'm getting a sunburn. So take your pick on what my GODDAMN PROBLEM IS, NARUTO."

She ended her tirade with a stomp of her foot that left a good dent in the dirt road. Her fist was already blazing blue with chakra just waiting to be released.

"S-s-s-Sakura-chan. I-" Naruto slowly backed up, until he finally hit a tree behind him. He began planning the methods to escape mostly unharmed, but only without hurting Sakura.

Sakura pulled her arm back, about to strike, when at that moment a kunai skimmed her thigh. "Motherf-!" She was cut off from cursing when Naruto shoved her out of the way of the other oncoming kunai that were directed at both of them.

Sakura was already healing the shallow flesh wound the grazing of the kunai had produced. Naruto approached her to see if she was alright. "Where did it come from?" Sakura asked. "I think it came from the northeast." he replied, never taking his eyes off the area he had just pointed out.

All of a sudden, three shinobi jumped out of the appointed area. "Well, well, well? What have we here? Trouble in paradise?" A long haired brunette said chuckling. He suddenly lunged, kunai in hand, at Sakura. Naruto's hand shot out and stopped the kunai in its path by using his wrist to block the other man's wrist in mid-air. His other two comrades sprang into action, simultaneously attacking the Konoha duo.

They came rushing to their front, underestimating the two ninja. Naruto promptly used the same blocking technique on the other rouge shinobi that was trying to impale a kunai into him. Sakura was left to fend the other ninja off herself. Wrapping one arm around Naruto's middle for support, and letting out a blood curdling war cry, she charged both her right fist and left foot with chakra, and struck both shinobi in the gut. She heard the sickening crunch of bones, and smirked.

They both landed about ten feet away. One of them had blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth, '_No doubt hemorrhaging internally. _' the medic inside Sakura said. The other had blood seeping through his shirt. '_I must've made some ribs protrude through the skin._' She turned around just to see Naruto finishing up with the other ninja, leaving him with an arm twisted at a very weird angle. He would've been screaming in pain, had he not been unconscious.

"Wow. Sadistic much?" she mused with one raised eyebrow. "Pssh, I could say the same. You didn't have to nearly kill those guys." He said, panting slightly from the combination of exhaustion and scorching heat.

"Oh, their injuries won't be able to hold a candle to yours after I'm done with you." She said, the sinister aura around her almost making the air ripple. She stepped slowly and deliberately towards the unfortunate blonde shinobi.

"S-Sakura-chan? C-come on now, don't be hasty! Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, NOOO!"

-The End-

AN: Sooooooo, this was a very late drabble I owed to the wonderful innera at deviantART, for her amazing deviation .FIGHT. Please, go check it out! :D Until next time,

The Golden Na'vi


End file.
